Mage Kathlina
Mage Kathlina DeAragona (2,760 BS - 2,688 BS) was an apothecary who is best known for expanding the Sociological studies. History Kathlina DeAragona was born in Naporia as the daughter of a shoemaker and a chef. At the age of 6, Kathlina snuck into the palace and began a conversation with the prince before being returned home. Kathlina spent most of her childhood reading books, including Tozi's Diary before vowing that she had a love for knowledge. When she was 14, Kathlina began studies to become a priestess for the Holders of the Earth at the local shrine, and it wasn't until she was 17 in which she became a full priestess. At the age of 20 on a trip to the Temple of Jieo, her ship was blown off course and ended up in Kenoshima in which there she learned about the religion of the Warrior. She began to feel doubts about her belief and ended up spending a year to become a monk of the belief. The priests argued with Kathlina for her conversion in which she ignored them and travelled home. On her way home, she came across an elf and a dwarf arguing over a bag of food in which Kathlina tried to resolve the issue where she learnt about their own beliefs and the western world. Intrigued, Kathlina invited both of them to her own home where she took many notes about their culture. At the age of 23, Kathlina left her home to head to Capital City to be enrolled into the Apothecary Academy. When Kathlina was 30, she accurately made the first map of Fly which was loved by all and gave her the title of head Apothecary at the time. She wrote an entire book on her travels and the events with the different religions which she titled, "Beliefs of Fly," and became a common book for apothecaries. Upon the success of her first book, she began to write a second one entitled, "Secrets of the Spell," which talked about how magic worked in the world and collected a vast amount of knowledge about magic overall. She continued to live in Naporia, where she married her first husband, Iago Lumos, a famous knight who later died of an infection. When she was 42, she married again to Richard Munam, whom later died of a terrible disease which was incurable. At the age of 67, Kathlina left Naporia to form a second and complete map which she began by mapping out the islands of Pacif and roads in the entire mainland continent. She continued to head west, mapping out the Roda, Duchon, Ice Ridge, Farzing before beginning on the Squirin continent. At late 71, Kathlina collapsed on the road and was taken back to Naporia but died along the way. Her book detailing the new map was released a few years later. Trivia *''"Bruised and beaten, all for the aspects of science and belief" ''is a popular quote made by her. **This quote gave great inspiration to Migeaul Damos Category:Apothecary Category:People